This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The interosseous membrane is a broad and thin plane of fibrous connective tissue that separates various different bones of the human body. For example, the long bones of the lower arm and the leg are connected by interosseous membranes. In the arm, an interosseous membrane extends between the radius and ulna to transfer forces from the radius to the ulna and humerus. As the forearm moves from pronation to supination, the interosseous membrane fibers move from a relaxed state to a tense neutral position, and then return to the relaxed state as the forearm enters supination. In the leg, the interosseous membrane extends between the tibia the fibula, running along the crest of each bone. It fulfills many of the same functions in the leg as in the arm.
Tears in the membrane can occur as a result of severe trauma or fracturing of adjacent bone, and may also be created during surgery. To facilitate healing of such tears, pins are often inserted through the bones surrounding the interosseous membrane, such as the radius and the ulna. Use of pins, however, can hinder range of motion, such as pronation and supination of the forearm for example.